memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Hoffman
Tina Hoffman is a makeup artist who worked on , , , and several ''Star Trek'' feature films. Born as Tina Kalliongis, she married fellow Trek artist and costumer Matt Hoffman and is subsequently credited as Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman. She was also one of the makeup artist on the television documentary Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond. Her work on Star Trek earned her the following Emmy Award nominations and win in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series/Outstanding Makeup for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Westmore, Gilbert A. Mosko, Debbie Zoller, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Kevin Haney, and Michael Key * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Westerfield, Dean Gates, Dean Jones, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Michael Key, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Scott Wheeler, Mark Shostrom, Gilbert A. Mosko, Michael Key, Barry R. Koper, Natalie Wood, and Bill Myer * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Scott Wheeler, Mark Shostrom, Gilbert A. Mosko, Ellis Burman, Jr., R. Stephen Weber, and Brad Look * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., David Quashnick, Belinda Bryant, and Jeff Lewis * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, and Earl Ellis In addition, Hoffman was nominated for a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award in the category Best Period Makeup – Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series – Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) in 2001 for her work on the Voyager episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Ellis Burman, Jr., Suzanne Diaz, James Rohland, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood. Beside her work on Star Trek, Hoffman was makeup artist on the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993, with David Abbott, Allan A. Apone, Zoltan Elek, Starr Jones, Michael Key, Toby Lamm, Steve LaPorte, Greg Solomon, Adam Brandy, Dean Gates, Nina Kent, Bill Myer, and Rick Stratton), the science fiction thriller Minority Report (2002, with Karen Asano-Myers, Terry Baliel, Camille Calvet, Patricia Miller, Mary Kay Morse, Candace Neal, Jake Garber, and Teressa Hill), the television series Firefly (2002-2003), The Lyon's Den (2003), IOnside (2005), and Vanished (2006), the science fiction film Serenity (2005), and the family comedy The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006). More recent credits as makeup artist and special effects makeup artist include J.J. Abrams' science fiction thriller Cloverfield (2008), the sport drama Redbelt (2008), the television drama Night Life (2008, with Camille Calvet, Mary Kay Morse, and Adam Brandy), and the television series Knight Rider (2008, with Allan A. Apone, Barry Koper, Brad Look, John Maldonado, and Lygia Orta), Bones (2008-2009), and NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2008-2011). Star Trek credits * ** – Makeup Artist (Season 7, uncredited) ** – Makeup Artist (uncredited) * ** (Season 2) ** (Season 7) * ** (Season 1) ** (Season 2) ** (Season 6) ** (Season 7) * ** – Additional Makeup Artist (Season 1, uncredited) ** – Additional Makeup Artist (uncredited) ** – Additional Makeup Artist (uncredited) ** – Additional Makeup Artist (uncredited) ** – Additional Makeup Artist (uncredited) ** – Additional Makeup Artist (uncredited) ** – Additional Makeup Artist (uncredited) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * es:Tina Hoffman Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominees